thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 28 - Barrowed Time
Opening Text JeN KhAn overS...I sEed the paTHEtic liveStream opening...(Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) lame (Video of each member of the Krag Krew appears) It waz no IntrO texT. (Video of Krag celebrating appears) By tHah weiugh...biG NEws TwonitE... (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) Seeson 3 is comin. (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was just recovering from a dastardly assassination attempt from the notorious Sixxers in Trapsborough. Though they were wounded and tired from their fight against gun toting Sixxer killers, they had a window of opportunity they knew they couldn’t afford to let close. If Trevor Sixx thought that the Krag Krew was dead, there was a chance they could take him by surprise and end the threat of the Sixxers forever. Knowing that this was a mission for stealth and subtlety, Sir Quigley decided that he might be able to help out best by staying out of the thick of it. He went to the Church of Percival to gather the knights of Arrander to watch the city gates and ensure Trevor Sixx could not escape. Meanwhile, the Krew gathered potions and prepared elaborate disguises in order to take on the appearance of Sixxer mercenaries. They went to the Trevor Sixx’s compound and managed to talk their way onto the grounds with surprisingly little trouble. They found the Sixxers hastily clearing out an impressive mansion, obviously preparing to ditch Trapsborough entirely now that their plans to insert themselves into the town’s government were ruined. The heroes were put to work lifting furniture and moving boxes, taking what opportunities they could to gather information that might get them in front of the big boss himself. What they uncovered first, was a murder room. After stumbling upon a grisly scene, Alex murdered a murderer, before they were forced to murder another Sixxer before he could discover the murders. It might sound confusing, but the real takeaway is that soon there was a room full of bodies and no good way to get rid of the evidence. At this point, an all out battle broke out. The Krew crushed their enemies, drove off the survivors. Now, all that was left to do was find Trevor himself. He was hiding out in an underground gambling den, and when the Krew arrived, he knew his time was up. Using a palmed Necklace of fireballs, Trevor tried to immolate everyone, himself included. The entire compound was soon ablaze. That is where we left you, but we’re not going to join you there. Instead, we turn our attention back toward Cadwell’s shop, where Leera frantically works to save the life of a man with a checkered past. He lies badly wounded on a bed while you work to tend his wounds, and it is taking everything you know to keep him alive. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Anyone who gave 500 bits in the past 2 months was eligible for the green/purple Dog Might Games prize box giveaway. * Pathfinder 2E Core Rulebook - Paizo Publishing * Pathfinder Bestiary (P2) - Paizo Publishing Trivia * Ashley Seal announced that this would be her next to last episode as a regular on Dragons and Things as she was about to embark on a nationwide tour of Peppa Pig as Suzy Sheep and afterward would be working on some new projects. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things